Game Over
by EpicJDrolet
Summary: Since it seems like everyone and their cats have wrote Hunger Games fanfictions. I might as well join the crew. So, this is my Hunger Games, but set within the Mario universe. So, like Hunger Games, we have twenty-four tributes get reaped from a bucket (or something like that) and get sent to the Koopem Capital to partake in the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 0

**Game Over**

Since it seems like everyone and their cats have wrote _Hunger Games _fanfictions. I might as well join the crew. So, this is my Hunger Games, but set within the Mario universe. This is just like a little introductory chapter – Chapter 0, if you want – so sit back, relax and once you're done reading this, wait until I have time to actually write the story.

So, like Hunger Games, we have twenty-four tributes get reaped from a bucket (or something like that) and get sent to the Koopem Capital to partake in the Hunger Games. The residents of the Koopem Capital get to place bets on the tributes, and you can figure out the rest from there.

This story will take place during the 71st Hunger Games. If you do not want to know the tributes, then don't read any more of this. If you do, well, go on then...

We have the obvious ones: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Toad and Waluigi. Obviously nothing has to be said about these guys (and gals). Then we have some not-so-obvious tributes: Neil, Clay, Buzz, Ella, Ace, Helen and Emily. Most people would have never heard of these people, as they were all created for either the _Mario Golf _or _Mario Tennis _series, and I took most of them from _Mario Golf: Advance Tour _and _Mario Tennis 64_. Since I am lazy, just go on Mariowiki if you must know more about these people.

Okay, next we have a few _WarioWare_ characters: Mona, 9-Volt, Young Cricket, Penny and Kat. Now, the last few people were only taken because I was desperate for characters. I tried to use only Human characters, but... meh. So, the last five are Elvin (Professor E. Gadd), Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, Rosalina and Pauline. Elvin's from _Luigi's Mansion_, Diddy Kong should be well known, Tiny Kong's from _Donkey Kong 64_, Rosalina's from _Super Mario Galaxy_ and Pauline is from _Donkey Kong_ and the _Mario vs. Donkey Kong _series. Again, if you need more info on a character, go look them up on Mariowiki.

Anyway, all twenty-four of these people are going to be different from their canon counterparts. Each is going to be within the proper age gate of 10 (or 11? I don't remember) – 18. Each is also going to have personalities and interests, with backgrounds tying them all together.

So, uh, yeah. That's it.

Oh, and don't worry about fan-favourites Toadette and Yoshi. They'll be in there, as will Donkey Kong. How? Well... let's just say that they're not as important as some others.


	2. Chapter 1

**Game Over**

I walk through the grey district as rain pours down upon me. My bow rests under my arm, and arrows in the quiver at my hip. I walk to the electric fence that bounds us inside the prison that is District 12.

"Mario!" I hear from behind me, and I spin around. My little sister named Toadette runs up to me. "I know you're worried about later, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you."

My blue eyes shimmer as tears come out. "I love you too." I say, bending down to ruffle her pink hair.

The Reaping occurs every year to choose the 'privileged' teens to go to the Hunger Games. Luckily, I'm almost 18, but yet I'm still eligible for the games. I've been lucky enough to not have been picked so far, but luck can only happen for so long.

Toadette looks up to me. She gives me a short, sweet, smile, before running away.

I watch my sister run off, before pulling my red hood down over my big blue eyes, and walking off into the forest.

I walk through the factory. The monotonous, cold factory where 90% of the population – including me – works. I scan the crowd of people working with the various machines, wishing they would stop doing my job of fixing the machines when they malfunction.

I sigh, as I push through the door into my office. Well, not _my _office, but the office that I share with the only other person who knows how to fix most of the machinery in this stupid factory: an eighteen year-old named Elvin. "Hey" he mutters, not looking up from his work. In his spare time, Elvin's an inventor. He invented many of the different coolers that the machines use. "How you doin'?"

I sigh, and pull a chair up to my desk. "Pretty good, you?" I say, staring up at the ceiling to relieve my nerves. Unfortunately, the office sky is bleak and grey, with a blank canvas of depression at my disposal.

"Terrible!" he yells, slamming his hands on his desk and standing up. "I can't figure out why the coolers in the I-19-57-X6's do not work!"

"Add that onto the fact that the Reaping's later today." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Jeez-us." he mutters, punching his desk once more. "I totally forgot about that."

"At least you're lucky. It's your last year in the Reaping. I still have two more after this one."

"Assuming you don't get chosen." he adds, and my breath catches in my throat.

Slowly, I nod, and sit back up in my chair to face him. "Assuming I don't get chosen." I confirm.

Elvin reaches into the small mini-fridge that the staff supplies for us. We're important in the factory – yay us. – so we get some special perks. He picks up a small juice box of apple juice, and throws it to me. I quickly catch it and stick in the straw, as he shuffles his chair next to mine. "To not being reaped!" he says, holding his glass in the air. "May the odds be _ever _in our favour."

"To not being reaped." I say, toasting our juice boxes together.

"I'm telling you _mother_, I don't want to be a dressmaker."

"All women in District 8 are dressmakers!"

"Not _every _woman!" I yell. "Grace, Azalea, _Sherry_!"

"They are _different!_"

"_How _are they different!?"

We've been yelling for hours. My throat hurts. Hopefully my mother will finally allow me to actually do something _I _want, instead of controlling my life for me.

"I don't know." my mom squeaks, which surprises me. She never admits that she is wrong. "I truly don't know." she adds, as she walks out of the room.

"And this is why I am _so _glad your mother moved out when she did." says my grandfather, Grampie, who sits in a rocking chair off to the side. "I still don't understand why the Capital decided to start this... _Hunger Games _thing. I mean, why?"

I look at him, and sadness creeps up my chest. He'd been around since the first Hunger Games. He'd lost most of his family to the Games. If anyone had the right to hate the Capital, it was him. When the age restriction was from ten to 25, he'd lost both of his brothers, his sister, his best friend and his girlfriend. Later in life, he lost his first child, and his only niece to the Games.

I wonder sometimes how he even retains the will to live. I would have went insane.

Heck, I'm insane, and I've never met anyone who's been reaped for the Games.

Oh shit. This stupid reaping thing is today. Great.

Seventeen year-old Daisy Sarasa had two reapings left for her. So, let's get this over with.


End file.
